


why are you like this

by floralghosts (wpjeanprouvaires)



Series: Sex Murder Party [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), homebrew - Fandom
Genre: Developing Friendships, Ris wants to be murdocs friend so bad, but he is so very afraid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpjeanprouvaires/pseuds/floralghosts
Summary: Murdoc is hard to understand. Ris just really wants to be friends.





	why are you like this

**Author's Note:**

> I want Ris to get to know this hardass motherfucker and be BEST FRIENDS OKAY

Ris sat down beside Murdoc and looked at him strangely. 

“Can I help you?” Murdoc muttered, holding his hands over the fire. 

“Why are you like this?” Ris asked, putting his chin on his hands. He looked truly interested, hoping for the response to a question that made no sense. 

Murdoc looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “Wanna explain that further, buddy?” 

Ris moved closer, folding his legs close to his body. “What made you like this? You’re so… You just don’t care.” 

Murdoc responded with a loud snort of laughter, looking back into the blazing fire. “You think one thing caused that? C’mon, pal, you’re a… Whatever you are. You’re as weird looking as me. You get it.” 

“Drow,” Ris said, patiently. “I’m a Drow.” 

“Don’t care,” Murdoc shrugged. “You might as well have demon blood. Y’look like it.” 

“Thanks,” Ris said. “I like to think my blood has stars in it. you know we’re all made of stardust?”

“Thanks, poet,” Murdoc repeated, mockingly. “Didn’t ask.” 

Ris looked back into the fire, trying to rework his question into something more eloquent. “You know I don’t… You know I can’t.... I’m not good at talking to people. I’m good at reading them, but I can’t… figure them out. But I feel like, like if people don’t talk to me, maybe they don’t like me? I can never tell if you like me or not and… I want to be friends. I don’t know how to make you like me.”

Murdoc’s mouth was open slightly, stuck in a moment halfway between his usual snark and a strangely softened expression. He snapped it closed quickly and swallowed hard. “Look, kid. You’re cool. I don’t dislike you. I’m not a Best Friends Forever guy. I don’t have friends that... stick. So don’t go thinking I’ve singled you out to block out of my nonexistent crew, I don’t think friendships through that far.” 

A frown had crossed Ris’s face. He felt bad, now, for even asking. “I’m… I didn’t mean to bring anything up, I’m so-”

“Don’t, don’t go getting emotional at me, please. I’m sure you can tell that’s not the kinda guy I am. Just… Fuck, if you want to be my friend that bad, just hang around some more. I’m not that scary.”

Ris laughed nervously. “No offence, Murdoc, but you’re kinda horrifying.” He braced himself for impact, but nothing came.

Instead, Murdoc laughed. It was a real laugh, loud and pleased. “See, that’s what I like to hear. Pure honesty. We’ll be fine, Drow.”

“You mean we’re friends now?”

Murdoc tsked, but he reached over and ruffled Ris’s hair, the way Ris had seen him do to Dahlia. “Wouldn’t go that far, man. Give it some time.” 

Ris couldn’t tell whether he was joking or not, but he’d take it.


End file.
